Tornado 2
}} – samolot będący udoskonaloną wersją Tornada, wielokrotnie pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to niebieski samolot uzbrojony w działa laserowe i wyrzutnie pocisków. Tornado 2 może zmieniać swój kształt, układając skrzydła w kształt litery X i zmieniając położenie ogona. Zmiana kształtu zwiększa szybkość pojazdu, ale uniemożliwia mu lądowanie. Opis ''Sonic Adventure Tornado 2 zadebiutowało w Sonic Adventure. Tails zbudował samolot po tym, jak Egg Carrier zestrzelił pierwsze Tornado. Lis zamontował w dziobie samolotu czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, jako źródło energii. Następnie poleciał w pościg za powietrzną fortecą Eggmana, zabierając ze sobą po drodze Sonica. Za pomocą Tornada 2 udało im się poważnie uszkodzić Egg Carrier, między innymi niszcząc jego wielkie działo zamontowane na dziobie. Ponieważ Tails transformował Tornado 2 w jego drugą formę, samolot rozbił się na pasie startowym Egg Carriera przy próbie lądowania. Samolot został potem wykorzystane przez kota Biga do ucieczki z pokładu niszczącej się fortecy. W epilogu gry Chaos kradnie Szmaragd Chaosu, zamontowany na dziobie Tornada 2, kiedy Sonic i Tails próbują go odzyskać. Sonic Heroes Tornado 2 powraca w Sonic Heroes. Na początku gry, Tails na stanowisku pilota i Knuckles siedzący na dorobionym tylnym siedzeniu, w Tornadzie 2 odnajdują Sonica i przekazują mu wiadomość od Eggmana. Kiedy niebieski jeż przyjmuje wyzwanie od doktora i decyduje się go powstrzymać, Tails i Knuckles wyskakują z samolotu i podążają za Soniciem. Sonic Advance 3 Tornado 2 pojawia się na Specjalnych poziomach w Sonic Advance 3. Gracz porusza się po samolocie podczas zbierania pierścieni. Im więcej pierścieni zostanie zebranych, tym szybciej będzie się poruszać Tornado 2. Samolot może również transformować się podczas przelatywania przez niebieskie obręcze w swoją drugą formę, co pozwala mu przez krótki okres czasu lecieć szybciej. Sonic Riders Tornado 2 pojawia się w pod koniec historii Hero. Po tym jak Eggman ukradł klucz do Babylon Garden i porwał Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles ruszają w pościg za doktorem. Z pomocą Tornada 2 docierają do wiszących ogrodów. Sonic otrzymuje od Tailsa nową deskę, po czym zeskakuje z samolotu i rusza w pościg za Eggmanem. W innych grach Sonic Runners RC Tornado 2 pojawia się jako rzadki Buddy typu S. Zwiększa bonus za zebrane pierścienie. RC Tornado 2 dostępne było w trakcie Sonic Adventure Event, gdzie można było je wylosować na ruletce od 4 do 25 września 2015 roku. Po 25 września 2015 zmniejszono szansę na wylosowanie RC Tornado 2 i innych postaci z ruletki. Wydarzenie powróciło 9 marca 2016 roku i trwało do 14 marca tego samego roku. LEGO Dimensions Zwykłe Tornado może być przemalowane w barwy Tornada 2. Samo Tornado 2 pojawiło się pod koniec wydarzeń z gry. Tails wykorzystał je podczas ataku na Death Egg. W innych mediach Sonic X Tornado 2 pojawia się w serialu anime Sonic X. Jest tutaj przedstawione jako ulepszona wersja Tornada, które Tails otrzymał od Sonica. Tornado 2 pojawia się we wczesnych odcinkach pierwszego sezonu, dopóki nie zostaje zastąpione innym samolotem, Tornado X. Ponownie pojawia się pod koniec drugiego sezonu. Przez cały trzeci sezon Tornado 2 pojawia się w formie Hyper Tornado. Ciekawostki * W jednym z wczesnych zrzutów ekranu ukazanych przed premierą Sonic Adventure Tornado 2 leżało rozbite na pasie startowym Egg Carriera w swojej normalnej formie, a nie w tej, w której jego skrzydła układają się w kształt litery X. * Początkowo Tornado 2 miał mieć swój własny licznik zdrowia. Jednak ostatecznie otrzymał taki sam licznik co Tornado. * W Sonic Adventure 2 pojawia się bardzo podobny do Tornada 2 samolot, zwany Cyclone. Jest on jednak inaczej uzbrojony i posiada wysuwane nogi, za pomocą których może poruszać się po ziemi. Kategoria:Twórczość Tailsa Kategoria:Pojazdy latające